


blank.

by cloudburst



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, basically this is fluff., oh lordy, super old and one of the first things I ever wrote for snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudburst/pseuds/cloudburst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd told me that she believed she might be in love with me. </p><p>And she laughed. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>What a silly thought.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	blank.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, and purely self-indulgent. Cowers. Please don't hate me.

The ground was blank.

Not blank in the sense that there was nothing there, but in the sense that everything was strewn beneath our feet. 

The color of the night sky reflected onto the ground, my eyes whipping between everything around me; the only warmth I felt was clasping my hand at 3 AM as we moved down the dimly lit street. 

Our knee high boots crunched in the hues fractured and pulled from the light sky above us. 

The weather brought color to the world below, even at night, as she smiled at me, swinging our linked hands at her side. 

I breathed her name in the dark, pointing to the small flakes falling from the sky. "Mikasa." 

She indulged me, knowing I was not one for words, but action. She knew I was trying to share this moment with her, have it together, whether or not I stated it outright. 

Her light-grey eyes reflected the color of the sheets of white beneath us, and for a moment, they twinkled. Mikasa's lips turned up into the smile that I knew was only meant for me, and they were the color that I knew the sun would paint on the snow come morning—the rosy pink that shouldn't exist naturally, but did anyways by sheer luck. My luck.

I pulled her close to me in the middle of that dimly lit street, holding onto her like she were a snowflake I had captured and I was afraid of the inevitable melt.

No one expects the snow to stay, but I had no doubt that mine would.

Her arms wrapped back around my waist, and I shivered at the small amount of warmth that we shared between our bodies. 

Maybe I was her snow, too. Maybe she didn't believe that I'd last beyond the season. And honestly, I didn't know if I would either, but thoughts like that aren't to be shared. So I held onto her like I knew nothing else, and at that moment, I hadn't. I hadn't wanted to think of anything but how she felt close to me, and how her head rested perfectly on top of mine as her lips brushed across my hair. I did not know anything besides the feel of the chilled skin of her neck beneath my lips as I stood on my toes to trail kisses across the patch of exposed skin that her uniform allowed me, my arms tightening around her for balance as she leaned into my kisses. 

I'd forgotten everything besides those rosy lips against mine, effectively speeding up the drag race that had been my heart. 

When she pulled back, I could see the vague hints of an impending blush on her cheeks. 

I could count off the number of times we'd kissed fully on my hands, but that didn't bother me. 

The only thing that irked me at that moment was the small strand of raven hair that fell between Mikasa's grey eyes, that had warmed up substantially despite the cold. I extended my hand to fix the problem, pushing the hair back behind her ear. And she laughed—it was a sonorous sound, like christmas bells in the silent air. 

I asked her why, and she shrugged, a sad, yet genuine smile tugging at the corners of her lips once-more. I could disregard anyone and anything as she began to speak—the dingy buildings, the death of my friends, the broken walls. Anything. 

She'd told me that she believed she might be in love with me. 

And she laughed. 

_What a silly thought._

But.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago don't laugh at me.


End file.
